el reino de mewni
by terratwo1
Summary: vienvenidos a nuestro hermoso reino


Sean vienvenidos todos al salón de las butterfly aquí aremos un viaje al pasado (no literal) y veamos la historia de las reinas bu….

Star:ma porque tengo que ver esto

Moon:es muy importante que sepas bien la historia de tu reino

Marco:si estar ademas esto se ve interesante

Star:aaaaaahhhhhh

Guía: DE LAS REINAS BUTTERFLYYY….. BIEN EMPEZEMOS

Cuando los primeros mewmanos aparecieron buscando tierra libertad y mais y le robaron su territorio a los monstruos estos intentaron recuperar su territorio

Lo mewmanos lograron tener ese territorio grasias a sus poderosas armas siendo la mas reconocida actualmente la varita que cada que la princesa cumple 15 años se le entrega esta fue llamada la gran mewnipendencia

Años despues ubo una reina con marcas de conejo decendiente de la primera reina esta fue la que encontró un libro vacio con un ser moribundo débil y ambriento este se llamaba glozarick y le dijo que mientras mas conociemientos ubiera en el libro estaría mejor estar reina se dedico a escribir algunas paginas para mantener al pequeño hombrecito con vida darle una túnica cosida por ella y alimentarlo con pudin con la condición de que el con su sabiduría guiara a cada reina de mewni y portador del libro mientras mas se escribia glozarick se asia mas sabio y le enseño a esta reina un echizo solo conocido por el este es llamado EXCAVAMIENTO PROFUNDO y desde entonces que solo las mas aviles reinas lo an logrado despues de eso ella ayudo a la contruccion del pueblo junto con glosarick y su magia todo esto en una época de mas o menos paz con los monstruos

Festivia cuando los monstruos oscurecen la puerta permanezcan con festiva que dara paz y diversión y asy dice el poema escrito por ella misma una reina muy poderosa que ala vez que luchaba se aseguraba de que su pueblo estuviera siempre contento y tranquilo sabiendo que la tenían a ella y solia aser varias fiestas no se sabe cual es su verdadero nombre pero debido a lo fiestera que era los mewmanos empezaron a llamarla : festivia /festiva la divertida y ella adopto este nombre antes de morir se aseguro de crear muros mágicos y puertas levadisas para que el reino pudiera estar tranquilo sabiendo que ningún monstruo entraría se dice que ella fue la primera en cambiar la forma de la varita convirtiéndola en una copa de vino

Mientras tanto los monstruos se ivan reproduciendo y entrenando para intentar recuperar su territorio pero no se esperaban lo que vendría

Durante plena guerra con los monstruos nacio una verdadera heroína. un castillo asaltado es el nacimiento del héroe con el poder mas fuerte que el asero arrodillese todo enemigo ante ella y su valentía y fiereza aplastante que empuña solaria la cortadora de monstruos fue el poema creado por esta convirtió su varita en una espada para poder detener a cada monstruo que asalto su amado pueblo y castillo durante la guerra con un poder tan abrumador que en un ultimo ataque suicida iso caer meteorito del sielo dañando la luna de mewni y acabando con cada monstruo a costa de su vida por el gran poder que utilizo

ECLIPSA REINA DE LA OBSCURIDAD casada con un mal hombre mewmano esta se iso amante de un aunque de apariencia malvada bondadoso y amoroso monstruo eclipsa mantuvo a los monstruos tanto a mewmanos en felicidad y paz asta que estos últimos se dieron cuenta y la discriminaron pobre eclipsa que solo quería estar con su amor eclipsa huyo e intento enseñar a los monstruos magia pero lo que estos lograron fue solo magia negra que les asia daño eclipsa ordeno que se dejara de usar esta magia y escribió un libro de magia negra para que sea usada solo cuando sea necesaria pero los mewmanos la encontramos y atacamos que enojados decidieron matarla ella ordeno a glosarrick crear con ayuda de sus hermanos y hermanas una alta comisión de magia que protegiera a todos tanto mewmanos como monstruo y que todos resguardaran la magia del universo el primero de esto fue rombulus con poder de cristalizar todo y para que los mewmanos pensaran que estaba muerta mando a rombiulis a cristalizarla y juro a los monstruos que algún dia se descristalizario y governaria a monstruos y mewmanos con igualdad y les daría felicidad

Tic tac las agujas se juntan y el reloj ablan la única capaz de desifrar el secreto es skywinne la reina del las horas es el poema que la llamada skywinne creadora de echizos relacionados con el tiempo y llego a escribir ella no quería que los mewmanos se lastimaran en enfrentamientos asy que decidio crear un echizo de invocación la estampida de guerracornios a pesar de esto sus echizos eran tan complicado que su hija sugierio que se isieran siertos movimientos para poder conectarse con la varita y aserlos mas fáciles y skywinne como guía para aserlos dibujo a su hermosa hija asiendo los pasos ella fue quien decidio que cada que una reina perdiera le diera su varita a su hija y supiera usar magia sin esta entraría a la alta comisión de magia creada por glosarickk

Dirhhenia la molesta y crescenta la ambisiosa se dice que dirhhenia fue la reina mas sabia de mewni pero ocultaba su sabiduría y todos los echizos poderoso que escribió los iso en un lenguaje código solo entendido por ella que funcionaba con diferentes pelotas su madre sabia esto pero ella no parecia ser apta para ser reina y como nadie entendia su lenguaje no aportaba nada asy que fue renplaza por su hermana cresenta aunque esto no parecia molestarla en nada deecho sta realmente nunca quiso ser reina pues era demasiada responsabilidad para ella

Celena la reina timida nos asercamos a la actualidad con la abuela de la reina moon tristemente ya fallecida

Se que esconde detrás del hermoso abanico dorado que dulcemente sostiene la mano tantos secretos cósmicos que no fueron contrados es el poema creado por celena la timida ella era tan hermosa que derrotaba a monstruos con solo la mirada cosa que ella odiaba y se tapaba la cara siempre para que los mewmanos no cayeran rendidos ante ella la única persona viva vio su cara es la reina moon y glozarick

Soupina la extraña poco se sabe de esta rara reina la cual ayudo a glozarick a excavar profundo con un método poco convencional explicando como funcionaba el excavar porfundo con sopa esta es conocida por mantener alimentados a todos y cada uno de los mewmanos de forma que durante su reinado no ubo ni un mewmano desnutrido o con hambre

El monstruo inmortal que será perseguido por la maldición del echiso mas poderoso de la ordenada y poderosa moon la que no se asusto poema de nuestra actual reina se dice que esta es inteligente cautelosa y ordenada pero durante sus tiempos de junventud ocurrio una guerra en la que los butterly tuvieron que pedir ayuda a los lucitor pony head y johansen para la guerra debido a que los monstruos estaban comandados por un monstruo débil pero listo manipulador inteligente eh inmortal fue en el dia en el que acabo la guerra cuando moon la inpavida uso el echizo del capitulo de eclipsa para sella por siempre el dedo del genera este no pudo regenerarlo y dio un enorme grito de dolor pues jamas sientio dando dolor antes y savia que nunca podria regenerar su dedo este grito asusto a los monstruo y corrieron al igual que su líder casy muerte de miedo con el poder de moon la inconmovible esta reina princesa cansada ya de luchar contra monstruos y pagar las consecuencias de estas guerras como la triste muerte de su mascora creo el acuerdo mewmano monstruo un acuerdo que decía que no abria mas guerras entre mewmano y monstruo y cada una tendría su parte del reino de mewni y por mas que moon quisiera evitarlo se le obligo a darle la parte en peores condiciones a los monstruos dejándolos en extrema pobresa

La princesa rebelde star butterfly la futura reina de mewni que tenemos aquí con nosotros

Termina de narra y todos los presentes aplauden tanto a moon y al guía como a star la cual estaba realmente sorprendida

Marco (con ojos de estrella) eso fue asombroso

Star con ojos de estrella: lo se :D

Moon: te dije que seria entretenido

Marco: eso fue fantástico

Star:que bien que te paresca tan genial porque cuando sea reina tu seras mencionado en mis poema jajaja

Marco:enserio

Star:claro jaja


End file.
